El mago y el hada
by Ahome Dragonfly
Summary: "También sé que eres un hombre y cuando ese sentimiento se presente en tu corazón será algo que gozaras infinitamente, él se encargara de llenar el vacío que sientes en este momento…"


**Ahome: Un placer estar por estos lares… Bueno mi viene a presentar su mas reciente fic.**

Acantha: Las guerreras mágicas o magic knight rayearth fue una de las series que nos indujeron a conocer el anime por lo que no pudimos evitar escribir de ellos.

**Ahome: En especial de una de las parejas que mas nos gustan de esa serie… Marina (Umi) y Clef.**

Acantha: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de CLAMP y la canción pertenece al grupo Rata Blanca (Gracias a las personas que me hicieron caer en mi error /), nosotras solo las utilizamos para la creación del fic.

_**El hada y el mago**_

El bosque como cada día desde que él se había hecho cargo resplandecía ante la luz de la mañana, las criaturas mágicas que ahí habitaban vivían felices disfrutando todo lo que podían concebir. De cabellos claros y ojos similares al azul de la mañana el mago supremo de aquel lugar caminaba en uno de sus tantos rondines que abarcaban gran parte de su día, su visita como siempre comenzaba por la parte mas espesa de bosque donde se encontraban las criaturas mas grandes como pegasos, unicornios, grifos entre algunas mas, comenzando a caminar hasta los prados.

**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor.**

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a aquellos seres que solo existían gracias a las ilusiones y sueños de los infantes: Hadas y duendes, siempre viviendo y sonriendo gracias a aquellos sueños.

-Buenos días Guru Clef- Saludaba una de ellas mientras se acercaba juguetonamente al chico junto a una de sus compañeras.

-Hola Guru Clef-

-Buenos días Hikaru… Nova- Sonrió el mago mientras se dejaba caer recargado en un árbol, suspiro mientras llevaba acabo ese movimiento algo que no paso desapercibido ante las pequeñas criaturas de largo cabello rojizo y rosa.

-¿Qué tienes Guru Clef?- Pregunto Nova al verlo de esa forma, aquella dulce hada estaba enamorada del joven hechicero sin embargo no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos debido a la norma que regia aquel lugar… Ninguna criatura mágica debía expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento de amor al mago supremo o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-No es nada pequeña es solo que… Me siento algo vacío, desde que tengo memoria siempre eh estado al pendiente del bosque de Céfiro y ahora mi vida se ha vuelto muy monótona- Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del viento y las risas del resto de la hadas, eran seres muy pequeños pero transmitían mucha paz.

-¿Ya no eres feliz con nosotros Guru Clef?- La pregunta de la reina de las hadas de fuego hizo que el chico abriera un poco sus ojos mientras suspiraba.

-Amo este bosque Hikaru pero… Algo me hace falta- Cerro de nueva cuenta sus ojos, sintió como la calidez del sol comenzaba a desaparecer dando pasó a la brisa fría de la noche, se coloco de pie dirigiéndose a su hogar.

**La luna, su única amiga  
le daba fuerzas para soportar  
todo el dolor que sentía  
por culpa de su tan larga soledad.**

Aquel castillo de cristal en el que habitaba era hermoso rodeado de una laguna que reflejaba hermosamente el cielo nocturno, el mago al verlo sonrió tristemente… Se sentía demasiado solo a pesar de que sabia que contaba con el cariño de todas las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el bosque.

-¿Sucede algo Guru Clef?- Aquella voz femenina hizo que el chico girara encontrándose con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes de mirada cálida y rasgos finos, su vestimenta fácilmente podría ser confundida por los de las diosas griegas con aquel color blanco y detalles dorados.

-Fuu… Perdón deidad de la luna ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- Pregunto arrodillándose logrando una leve sonrisa de la joven.

-Levántate por favor, somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas? No me agrada que mis amigos se muestren tan formales ante mí-

-Lo se pero tu eres de rango superior al mio por eso debo de mostrarte mis respetos- Al levantar el rostro la joven rubia pudo ver aquella capa de tristeza que abarcaba su azulina mirada.

-Retomo mi pregunta ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- Intento fingir una sonrisa, la chica rubia se acercó a él colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Confía en mi Clef…- La azulina mirada del joven se cruzo con la esmeralda de la chica, suspiro de nueva cuenta y dirigió su vista al castillo de nueva cuenta.

**Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino.  
Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**

-Fuu… -Comenzó el mago llamando a la chica por su nombre- Últimamente un sentimiento de soledad a invadido mi corazón, no se a que se deba o porque surgió pero ni con la compañía de las criaturas mágicas puedo borrarlo- La mirada de tristeza que había preocupado a la rubia volvió a surgir.

-Clef… Mí querido amigo… La tristeza que abarca tu corazón se debe a la soledad- Giro su vista para poder ver el castillo junto a el- Tu siempre has estado al pendiente de todos los que aquí habitan sin darte la oportunidad de mostrarle a tu corazón otro amor que no sea por tus criaturas-

-¿Otra clase de amor?- El mago se giro a ver a su amiga, aquellos ojos lo miraban con dulzura y sonreía cálidamente al ver que su amigo no comprendía del todo de lo que hablaba; aunque como culparlo desde siempre se había encargado de proteger ese bosque y aquel sentimiento no era tan común para el- No importa de que clase de amor me hables…No puedo experimentarlo-

-Lo se… Pero también sé que eres un hombre y cuando ese sentimiento se presente en tu corazón será algo que gozaras infinitamente, él se encargara de llenar el vacío que sientes en este momento…- La joven dirigió su vista esmeralda a la luna sonriendo cálidamente, el mago dirigió su vista a la chica tras escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de esto Fuu?- La joven de nuevo lo miro con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Digamos que simplemente lo se, si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás… Tendrás que saber reconocerlo- Le dio un pequeño beso de despedida en su mejilla comenzando a desaparecer bajo un rayo de luz lunar.

**Fue en una tarde que el mago  
paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la más dulce mirada  
que en toda su vida jamás conoció.**

Desde aquel día el mago pensaba sobre las hermosas palabras que su amiga le había dicho, ¿Acaso aquel hermoso sentimiento que acabaría con su tan terrible soledad aparecería?… Los días pasaban junto a las estaciones, los hermosos colores de la primavera dieron paso a la calidez del verano, mientras que este daba paso a la frescura del otoño llegando al frio invierno.

Guru Clef como siempre salía de su castillo de cristal para dar su ronda diaria, era el segundo día de invierno por lo que muchas criaturas invernales llegarían a ese lugar y tendría que darles la bienvenida como cada año; sin embargo su andar fue detenido al escuchar una hermosa y delicada melodía, dejándose guiar por la música llego a una de las pequeñas lagunas que se encontraban en el majestuoso bosque dando con la criatura mas dulce que jamás había visto, su largo cabello y ojos azulinos le recordaban al mar, su hermosa figura las olas que este hacia transmitiéndole seguridad; cuando quiso acercarse hizo ruido llamando la atención de la joven se ceso su canto.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con voz dulce aquella hermosa chica mientras dirigía su vista al mago.

-Yo soy el mago supremo de este bosque… Soy Guru Clef ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Su mirada era tan cálida y sus ojos tan profundos que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Umi, soy un hada de agua… Disculpa que irrumpa en tus dominios es solo me encontraba perdida y pensé que era un hermoso lugar para descansar- Los ojos del mago no querían separarse de aquella visión tan hermosa que tenia ante el, era la primera vez que sentía aquella calidez que poco a poco invadía su pecho. El hada pasaba por aquella situación, el joven mago era buen mozo, esta se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando el joven se acercó a ella.

-Permíteme mostrarte mi bosque Umi- La joven sonrió tomando la mano del chico, aquel leve contacto hizo que ambos jovenes se sonrojaran… Esa sensación era algo realmente nuevo para ellos.

El mago le mostro los mas hermosos lugares del bosque de Céfiro a la joven hada, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, desde aquel momento diariamente la chica acompañaba al mago a sus visitas diarias al bosque algo que no paso desapercibido por la hermana de la reina de las hadas de fuego comenzando a oscurecer su dulce corazón ante los celos… Por primera vez desde que tenia memoria Guru Clef se sentía completo y en paz, aquel vacío que había sentido tiempo atrás comenzaba a ser remplazado por un sentimiento cálido…

**Desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
solos los dos en el bosque  
amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**

No sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era hasta que pudo hablar con su amiga de mirada esmeralda, ella sonrió al escuchar el relato del mago.

-Es muy sencillo mi querido Clef… Tu estas enamorado de Umi, esa criatura a ocupado un lugar importante en tu corazón- Los ojos del mago se abrieron ante la declaración ¿Amor? ¿Realmente él podía amar a aquella chica? La quería era obvio pero muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hikaru la reina de las hadas de fuego o incluso diferente a Fuu la Deidad de la Luna, era un sentimiento mas intenso… La quería como amiga, la deseaba como mujer y ¿La amaba? ¿La visualizaba como su compañera de por vida?

-Pero Fuu yo…-

-No temas a tus propios sentimientos, se sincero con ella sé que corresponderá a lo que sientes- En cuanto la joven rubia desapareció la chica de cabellos azulinos apareció ante el joven mago, estaba sonrojada algo que hizo el mismo efecto en el mago ya que al parecer había escuchado la platica.

-Guru Clef ¿Es cierto?... ¿Tu me amas?-

-Umi… Yo…- Cerro los ojos debía de afrontar la realidad- Si… Te amo más que a nada- Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella tomando su mano- Mi corazón te pertenece desde el primer momento en que te vi- La chica bajo su rostro algo que confundió y entristeció al joven mago-Pero veo que no correspondes lo que siento… Perdóname…- Cuando estaba por retirarse la chica tomo su mano.

-No tengo porque perdonarte… Cuando el sentimiento es compartido- La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica devolvió al mago la esperanza, se inclino ante ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos… Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella fundiéndose en una caricia dulce y delicada disfrutada por ambos, aquel contacto comenzó a intensificarse… Ambos deseaban demostrarse lo que sentían de una forma en la que ambas esencias se mezclaran permitiendo ser uno entre besos y caricias siendo la luna el único testigo de aquella noche tan especial para ambos amantes.

**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.  
Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**

Desde aquel momento ambos estuvieron juntos, Clef sabía que Umi no era originaria de ese bosque así que esperaba no fuera afectada por las reglas del lugar… Amaba a su querida hada y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la separaran de su lado, cada día acompañaba como siempre al mago a sus visitas a las diferentes áreas del bosque mientras que cada noche se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Nova no pudo seguir soportando aquellas circunstancias, cegada por los celos utilizo su magia para transportarse ante los mas poderosos seres del bosque de céfiro comentándoles lo que pasaba; ambos reyes estaban sorprendidos jamás pensaron que el mago se dejara arrastrar ante algo así… Tendrían que castigarlo junto a la criatura que persuadía su atención de sus deberes, usando su magia se transportaron a la habitación principal del castillo de cristal encontrando al joven mago junto a su amada.

-Guru Clef ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto molesto el hombre de armadura y largos cabellos negros.

-Mi señor Zagato…-

-Tú sabes cuales son las reglas del bosque-

-Lo se mi señor pero Umi no es originaria de este lugar, eso la excluye de nuestras reglas- Se coloco delante de ella ante cualquier peligro que la chica pudiera correr, la joven solo sostenía fuertemente la mano del chico de cabellos lavanda… Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Las reglas no la excluyen, siendo parte del bosque las reglas se aplican para ella también y si no quieres verlo de esa forma… Pagaras- Levanto su mano ante la pareja, el mago invoco un poderoso campo protector pero este no surtió ningún tipo de efecto ante los poderes de Zagato… Guru Clef fue expulsado con una fuerza abrumadora contra una de las paredes del castillo mientras que a Umi la rodeo una energía extraña color grisáceo comenzando a absorber su energía.

-Clef…- Fue lo ultimo que la chica susurro observando a su amado colocándose de pie intentando rescatarla pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la energía comenzó a desaparecer dejando que el cuerpo del hada tocara el suelo… Sin vida.

-¡Umi!- Grito con desesperación el mago mientras llegaba a su lado y tomaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos.

**En su castillo pasaba  
las noches el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada,  
su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.**

-¿Por qué?- Murmuro Guru Clef sin ser capaz de levantar el rostro para enfrentar la mirada del hombre de negro.

-Son las reglas y lo sabes, agradezco a Nova que me informara de este incidente que espero no se repita- Al escuchar el nombre de la hada de fuego apretó con mas fuerzas el cuerpo de la peliazul.

-¿Pero porque Nova haría esto?- Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta ya que Zagato se había ido del lugar, cargo a la chica en sus brazos y con ayuda de su magia creo una cama de cristal donde la recostó delicadamente- Mi amada Umi… Perdóname… Perdóname…- Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos mientras dejaba caer amargas lagrimas- Todo esto fue mi culpa pero juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que regreses a mi lado-

Con paso lento se dirigió al estudio del palacio, busco entre los pergaminos y libros algún hechizo, pócima, conjuro lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarlo para revertir los poderes del hombre de armadura oscura.

Los días y noches pasaban junto con las energías del mago, todas sus criaturas estaban asustadas debido a la tristeza que comenzaba a invadir el bosque; aquella conducta llamo la atención de la deidad de la luna y la reina de las hadas de fuego que se encaminaron al castillo de cristal… Tenían que sacar al mago de la tristeza que invadía su corazón.

**Y no paró desde entonces  
buscando la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día,  
en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.**

La escena era la misma desde hacia días, en medio de la sala del trono estaba en cuerpo de la joven hada con brazos cruzados y una expresión de paz en su rostro mientras que el mago estaba a su lado utilizando un hechizo que no hacia nada mas que absorber mas su vida…

-Guru Clef…- Al escuchar su nombre el chico giro para encontrar a sus mas preciadas amigas.

-Hikaru… Fuu… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Los ojos del mago eran un reflejo de su condición estaba demasiado demacrado, su piel era mas blanca que de costumbre mientras que pudieron observarlo aun mas delgado.

-Estábamos preocupadas por ti… Hikaru tiene algo importante que decirte- El mago miro a la chica de cabellera rojiza que colocarse ante el con los brazos al frente.

-Nova le informo de esto a Lord Zagato y Lady Esmeralda por celos, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su existencia mucho menos de su relación hasta que ella los puso sobre aviso, discúlpanos Guru Clef… Nova a estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y el verte tan feliz con aquella hada acuática la hizo perderse en su propia amargura…- La siempre alegre voz de la reina comenzó a quebrarse ante la imagen que habían presenciado sus ojos, todo aquello sucedió por culpa de su hermana levanto su vista para encontrarse con la mirada del mago pero este le había dado la espalda volviendo su atención al cuerpo de su amada.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve ahora?- Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras se giraba para encarar a ambas jóvenes- El que me lo confirmes no me regresara a Umi… No importa lo que haga, la perdí… Perdí mi razón de vivir… ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta de ello? Mi vida ya no vale si ella…- No pudo continuar debido a que una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha lo hizo callar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Clef?- Fuu tenia sus ojos vidriosos debido a las lagrimas que evitaba salieran a la luz, bajo su mano en un intento por controlarse en un intento por volver a golpear al mago debido a sus palabras- Tu aun tienes muchas cosas por vivir… Tu bosque… Tus criaturas… Nosotras… Incluso Umi… A ella no le gustaría verte de esa forma-

-Guru Clef ella te amaba… Por ese amor evita caer en la desesperación- Hikaru se acercó a el para poder abrazarlo, aquel contacto logro que las lagrimas de rabia y tristeza por fin salieran de su corazón.

**Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.  
Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zagato había absorbido la magia del hada de agua dejándola como un simple cuerpo vacío, Guru Clef logro continuar su vida como el mago supremo… Debido a la vergüenza que sentía ante sus acciones Nova desapareció sin que nadie ni siquiera su hermana pudieran saber donde estaba, Fuu aun visitaba por las noches al mago para que no volviera a caer en aquella soledad que había habitado su corazón.

En cuanto comenzó su regreso a su hogar una extraña luz de color plateada rodeo el lugar, al llegar a la sala del trono logro ver la cama de cristal donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amada vacío… Preocupado ante ese hecho utilizo su magia en busca de el sin resultados…

-Clef…- Esa dulce voz sobre salto al chico, no quería girar ya que probablemente era una simple ilusión que su corazón y razón le jugaban- Clef…- Temeroso comenzó a girar hasta que pudo ver la causante de aquel hermoso sonido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras que su interior rebosaba de felicidad.

-Umi…- Susurro mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro acercándose a ella para poder abrazarla- Bienvenida…-

-Guru Clef…- Ambos jóvenes rompieron el abrazo para poder ver a la responsable de tan hermoso milagro.

-Lady Esmeralda- La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color del cielo les dedico una sonrisa maternal.

-Por favor cuida a esta joven, logre regresarla a la vida gracias al amor tan puro que sintieron el uno por el otro… Se feliz y profesa aquel sentimiento que existe entre ambos a nuestro querido bosque- Una luz blanca rodeo a la chica para después desaparecer, de nuevo el mago y el hada se abrazaron fuertemente sintiendo que era un sueño el tener al otro.

-Clef…Para siempre contigo me quedare-

-Umi… Juro que nunca me separare de ti- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla castamente en los labios.

**Ahome: Ok no es la gran cosa pero me gusto como quedo por eso quería publicarlo, la canción recibe el nombre de "La leyenda del hada y el mago".**

Acantha: Esperamos a ustedes también les guste se aceptan felicitaciones, sugerencias, comentarios o jitomatazos XD.

**Ahome: Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer n.n.**


End file.
